Dyskusja:Teorie i plotki/@comment-178.37.240.195-20150423202024
Moja teoria. W nieokreślonym roku Freddy Fazbear założył pierwszą pizzerię czyli Fredbar's Familly Dinner w, której były dwie innowacyjne atrakcje: Spring Bonnie i Golden Freddy. Atrakcję były na początku tylko kostiumami dla ludzi, jednak z czasem pizzeria czerpała coraz większe zyski a sama technologia poszła do przodu i umożliwiła stworzenie Animatroników. Mimo, że roboty były na pewno lepsze od pospolitych kostiumów to Spring Bonnie razem z Golden Freddy'm zostali zmienieni w ,,Kostiumo-Animatrony''. Jednak nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie... Pewnego dnia pewna osoba znana powszechnie jako Purple Guy albo ,,Vincent'' jechała z do pizzeri żeby odwieść Golden Freddy'ego z naprawy(najpewniej). Razem z Golden Freddy'm PG wiózł ,,nowe atrakcje, które pojawią się w przyszłości''. Kiedy był prawie na miejscu zobaczył dziecko przed pizzerią, płaczące dziecko... wtedy coś się stało z muzgiem PG'a ponieważ zaproponował dziecku pizze(najpewniej, w końcu po co stać przed pizzerią) powiedział mu, że ma pizze w samochodzie i żeby wsiadło, wtedy to się stało... PG zabił dziecko i schował w Golden Freddy'm przy tym zdarzeniu ,,Nowe atrakcję'' zostały splamione krwią niewinnego dziecka. Można było to wydarzenie zaobserwować w minigierce ,,Take cake to the children'' z FnaF'a 2. Wspomiane wydarzenie oczywiście nie przeszło bez echa... pizzeria straciła klientów i miała problemy co do czystości Golden Freddy'ego, z tego powodu ,,nowe atrakcję'' zostały schowane jeszcze przed wystawieniem na światło dzienne. Pewnego dnia pizzeria przeszła gruntowną zmianę i pojawiły się nowe Animatroniki: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica i Foxy. Wszystko zaczeło się powoli układać aż PG zwabił czwórkę dzieci do magazynu a tam zabił i schował ich zwłoki w Animatronach(przez co zostały opętane), przez to pizzeria prędzej czy później musiała upaść. W roku 1987 Fazbear Entertainment odnowiło pizzerię, na początku próbowano unowocześnić stare Animatrony ale po pewnym czasie zmieniono zdanie(podobno były zbyt ,,nieodpowiednie dla dzieci'') i zamieniono je na nowe a starych używano jako części zamiennych, tak... nowe animatrony mają na sobie ślady dusz. Przywrócono również ,,nowe atrakcję'' czyli Marionetkę i Ballon Boy'a. pierwszy nocny strażnik skarżył się na to, że animatrony chcą wejść do biura, a potem zatrudniony został Jeremy Fitzgerald, któremu dzielnie pomagał Phone Guy(który to był Purple Guy'em). Po szóstej nocy Jeremy(The Bite of 87) został najpewniej ugryziony przez animatrona przez co w custom night musiał zostać zmieniony przez Fritza Smith'a. Po tych zdarzeniach pizzeria po raz kolejny jest zamknięta aby później powrócić... Roku pańskiego 1993 pizzeria została ponownie ,,zreinkarowana'' a razem z nią stare animatroniki. Tym razem stróżem jest Mike Smith o którym praktycznie nic nie wiadomo. ,,Pomaga'' mu nowy Phone Guy czyli Jeremy Fitzgerald. Można się zastanawiać czemu akurat Jeremy... ale jeżeli powiedział, że to niesamowite, że da się żyć bez płatu czołowego to coś jest na rzeczy. W nocy 6 Animatrony kończą swe dzieło zabijając Jeremy'ego. Pizzeria została ponownie zamknięta, albo zostawiona do remontu. Jakiś czas po FnaF 1 PG postanowił zatrzeć wszystkie dowody swojej działalności niszcząc Animatrony. Jednak dusze bez ciał postanowiły się zemścić za swe krzywdy zaganiając PG'a do kostiumu Spring Bonnie'go. PG albo wiedział, że po swojej śmierci opęta kostium albo był naprawdę przerażony, po wejściu do kostiumu popełnił pewien poważny błąd... śmiał się. Nagle kostium zatrzasnął się, Endoszkielet wbił się w mięso i kości PG'a a sprężyny zacisneły na nim kostium, w późniejszym czasie miejsce śmierci PG'a zamurowano a o całej sprawie milczano. W tedy pizzeria została zamknięta na prawdę... 30 lat po wydarzeniach wymienionych powyżej(rok 2023) postanowiono postanowiono stworzyć dom strachów wzorowany na pizzeri. Podczas prac nad nim znaleziono kostium Spring Bonnie'go, który jest już Spring Trap'em i wykorzystano jako atrakcję. Spring Trap próbuje dojść do biura jednak głos BB go rozprasza. Czemu? Dlatego, że PG a teraz właściwie Spring Trap stwierdza iż BB może mu przeszkadzać albo posłużyć jako dowód na temat zbrodni PG'a. Spring Trap kiedy jest w pobliżu biura obserwuje gracza przez szybę, a kiedy jest przed drzwiami chowa się z ścianą i wystawia tylko głowę. Czemu? Ponieważ on myśli, obserwowanie gracza przez szybę jest wyczekiwaniem na dobry moment do ruchu a chowanie się za drzwiami i wystawianie głowy to wyczekiwanie na dobry moment do ataku. Czemu Jumpscare Spring Trapa jest taki a nie inny? Ponieważ Spring Trap tylko wchodzi do biura a główna postać dostaje ataku serca. WYJAŚNIENIA Marionetka-istota, która powstała przez żal, który do spółki z tym co zrobił PG ożywiło Animatrona. Jej wyglad można zawdzięczyć temu, że podczas dnia jest najpewniej malowana aby dzieci się jej nie bały, a w nocy ,,makijaż'' zostaje ,,zmyty'' przez łzy. Baloon Boy-stworzenie powstałe w wyniku zbrodni PG'a. Niewinność małego dziecka została zmieszana ze śmiercią i ożywiła animatrona. Zły Ending-dusze dzieci zostały w animatronach a Spring Trap kontynuował morderstwa. Neutralny Ending-Spring Trap zabił stróża i spalił dom strachów aby nie pozostawić dowodów po zbrodni. A Spring Trap z tyłu gazety oznacza iż jeszcze o nim usłyszymy. Dobry Ending-Dusze dzieci zostają uwolnione. Piszczie co sądzicie o mojej teorii. Za błędy w ortografii przepraszam(na komputerze trudniej zachowywać mi poprawną ortogrąfię).